


For Whom the Bell Tolls

by NekoMida



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canonical Character Death mentioned, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Death is a lonely process...and even lonelier without a partner to spend it with.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	For Whom the Bell Tolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



It wasn’t supposed to be this way; he was supposed to have lived with her, stayed with her.

Rey couldn’t bear the pain of losing Kylo; her soul felt like it was ripped in two the moment he faded away. And she mourned for centuries, until she found what she was looking for--his reincarnation.

She bumped into him at night, when the world was at its dreariest, rain cascading down in stinging sheets among thick clouds. All it took was a thunderclap, and she was in his arms again, the scent of his warmth filling her nose. How pale she was, how cold! Soaked to the bone, and only a slip of a thing...Ben had no choice but to take pity on her.

That was his name now, she found, for Kylo had faded from history due to its supposed cursed lineage. But he was still a Skywalker, the inherent tang of his blood calling to her like the night’s embrace; it made hunting him and claiming him even more of a challenge. Skywalkers were hunters, though the tradition seemed to have passed far into the distant past than the future--in fact, Ben was a nonbeliever.

Until she showed him. 

Pearly fangs, bright red eyes all aglow for him, the leathery wings spread out from her back after years of hungering for him...and he stared. He stared at her, and for a while, nothing was said between them, even as she lowered her wings and let the glow fade from her eyes.

And then, he offered her his neck. The scruff of his beard tickled her lips as Rey sank her fangs into him, offering him what had been denied so many years ago--eternity together. Neither of them would be alone ever again, and if her heart could beat in her chest, it would, watching her beloved Ben take her by the hand to accept the thin trickle of red from her wrist, their red thread of fate finally tied.


End file.
